A Small Collection
by Huntsmaster
Summary: A small collection of stories from first person view; Soul, Kid, and Ash is who they'll be about. This is after the Undisclosed Evil story and is a break from it. This is just about some small things happening in Death City but will all lead up to the next story in the Undisclosed Evil series. I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Ash. Be sure to review!
1. Empty

I wake up and look at the clock: 6:45 AM. Shit, I have fifteen minutes until school and barely anytime to get ready, lame. I really want to go back to bed but whatever I need to go.

I get up and get dressed in my v-neck and black skinny jeans. I walk down stair and sit down in my living room just waiting… for what? Hell if I know. I get up and realize there's no time for breakfast- damn. Five minutes until school stars and I need to get there and fast.

I rush out my door and slam it shut on my way out. I sprint along the boulevard towards the DWMA. I'm sprinting at full speed until I see Blair. No, no, no, no! At any other time I would love to _play _with Blair but I need to get to school. It's ninja skill time.

As she's right in front of me I forward flip over her getting a nice view of her cleavage- sweet. I hit the ground running as I land behind Blair.

I get to the steps as I dash up them with in human speed as I hear the bell ring. No! I'm at the top as I burst through the doors to Stein's class as every one stares at me.

I check the clock: 7:59. And my perfect punctuality stays intact.

* * *

It was lunch when I first got to talk to Maka.

"Hey, Maka." I say to her and Soul as I try to catch up to them.

"Hi, Ash." She says. "Oh, instead of our normal class with Sid, Mifune will be monitoring our sparing today in the forest." Soul grins at me as he give me thumbs down to which I ignore.

"Great. See you guys." I say walking down the hallway as I wave back to them. I see them holding hands. I frown but remember that I never really was that interested in Maka. Soul had been with her for the amount of time I was 'dead' so I discard the sight and head to the forest.

* * *

I waited patiently for the others and Mifune to arrive so we could begin our sparring. I hadn't fought since… I have no idea. I trained every single day when I disappeared on the night of the DWMA's first battle with Alchemists. My skills are refined, extremely powerful and I'll be happy to fight any one on my team.

I see them approaching as I stand and stretch.

"Ash," Mifune says, "You'll be sparring against Maka and Soul."

"I can see we'll be skipping introductions and greetings. Maka, Soul; you ready?" I say taking one side of the clearing. I then poise myself as Maka and Soul do the same. Maka held Soul in Scythe mode that made him shimmer in the sun.

"Lets go Soul Resonance!" They say in unison. "Witch Hunter."

"Why didn't Maka use Genie Hunter?" I heard Kid ask Mifune.

"Because Ash isn't evil. Genie Hunter only vanquishes evil so it wouldn't work on Ash." I hear Mifune say before I need to focus only Maka attacking me.

Maka swings trying to slice me all the way across my chest but I easily dodge and evade the next three swings. This was too easy until I forgot how Maka could shoot blasts with the Witch Hunter. Maka blasts a shockwave at me barely dodging it but out of the smoke from the blast Maka appears dangerously close to me. I see her swing and I know I can't block or stop it without badly hurting Maka or Soul. Well that's what I get for being cocky. I take the blow across the chest not even flinching as the ground in front is covered in blood.

"A-Ash…" Maka stutters looking at the gash across my chest. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Mifune look at the wound I took. I keep a calm face and look at my ripped shirt then frown.

"Oh, it's fine. I've had much worse. Shall we continue." Maka nods and prepares to attack knowing that I'm OK. Maka charges me but this time I'm ready. With my right hand, I then catch the attack in mid swing as powerful as Witch Hunter is. With my other hand, I focus my wavelengths in a particular way into it.

"Soul Disrupt!" I say palming Maka in the gut. She stumbles back but Soul then flies out her hands.

"AH!" Maka and Soul yell.

"I can't transform back!" Soul says. Maka runs over to Soul trying to pick him up but I see her clutch her hands in pain. I then sprint over between them quickly changing the order of my wavelengths.

"Soul Resound!" I say palming both of them in the stomach sending them both flying backwards temporarily changing their wavelengths again.

"There's no way you guys can win now," I say, "I've changed both your wavelengths so Maka, you can't use Soul."

"Permanently?" Maka screeches.

"No," I say calmly, "Just for about an hour or so." I walk next to Mifune and sit down.

"Winner of round 1: Ash." Mifune says. "Next match: Kid versus Black*Star."

I doze off not really paying any attention to Black*Star and Kid fighting remembering what Mifune had said. The Genie Hunter vanquishes all _evil_. What had my father said? He had said that I was _pure _but he said how he was unsure of what kind of pure I was. What kind of pure? What did he mean? I wish I could of found out before I killed him. Oh well.

"The winner of round 2: Black*Star." I hear Mifune say. Well it seems I'll be fighting Black*Star.

I walk over to one side of the clearing and ready myself knowing that Black*Star would a fast. Without warning, Black*Star rushes me with Tsubaki in Enchanted Sword mode. I have to end this quickly; one blow could end this.

I catch the blade just like I caught Soul. I focus my wavelengths to one of my most deadly orders.

"Soul Destroyer!" I yell palming Black*Star in the forehead. He flies backwards into a tree dropping Tsubaki. I then appear in front of Black*Star who is leaning against the tree and swiftly I punch him in the gut again completely neutralizing his wavelengths.

Black*Star passed out as Tsubaki ran to attend to him.

"What did you do?" Maka asked me.

"My Soul Disrupt temporarily changing you wavelengths making you unable to form your attack the way you want. Now on to your question, Maka. My Soul Destroyer temporarily neutralizes all off your wavelengths so that it reduces you to just a normal human or whatever physical form you are." I say. They had seen how powerful I was and how I couldn't lose. I didn't fear pain or death or even care about pain. My skills were unmatched even by the great and powerful Black*Star and they hadn't even seen much less experienced my Soul Resonance.

"Ash." Stein had snuck up on me without me noticing. That guy is creepy. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

"Wait. So you're telling me I'm immortal?" I say at Stein.

"No," He said, "You are not immortal but I am informing you that you have achieved an extremely high resistance to pain, thus you don't need fear. And thank you." I wonder what Stein is talking about until I remember.

"Your welcome." I say getting up preparing to leave Stein lab.

"And Ash," Stein said, "When you graduate, _you _will be the most powerful meister; ever." I grimace at the fact the Stein stated. I knew was I powerful but was I already to defeat Stein.

I killed Nightgale and many people while I was in Germany but… Damn. This is too much for me right now. Besides today isn't a day for me to be talking- this is the day I should be in solitude.

* * *

I sit down in my living room and turn off the light. I need to think… I am thinking, lost in thought, awaiting the presence of something to disturb me: a Kishin. I can feel the Kishin growing by the second but where is it. It's… in Death City! Shit!

Common, Ash. Where is it? I can't seem to locate it but Maka should be able to. I will have to talk to her tomorrow about the hidden Kishin within Death City. How could I let myself be so careless about this matter?

I end the thought of that and resume absolution. Hm… where'd that thought come from? _Absolution. _It sounds nice to clear of all thoughts and- wait, who said be clear of _all _thoughts? I didn't say that so where did that thought come from? AHRG! Stay calm and just think back to the days of April and…

NO! I can't stop thinking about…

_Absolution_

I clear my mind of all thoughts except for one: this was the very day I killed my own partners.


	2. The Dash

"Ok look, Maka. I can't give you your books back until you give me the video of me dancing in my boxers." I said trying to bargain with some one who wasn't going to understand the meaning of compromise. Maka is looking me in the eyes from across the hallway knowing that I would break first; she was wrong.

"Ok," She said, "Here." Maka stuck out her hand holding a CD with the horrible evidence. I toss the bag of books to Maka as she grabs it thankfully. I smash the CD with a book that Maka had dropped. The book looked funny but I tossed it to Maka. It was over and I had come out on top.

Maka came back out into the hallway after she had taken her books into her room. She was still holding the funny looking book. Damn, the book looks weird… NO.

"NO!" I yell knowing that that book wasn't a book. My expression turn to horror as Maka starts to smile.

"Yes, you get it know," Maka says in an evil genius tone, "This 'book' is a D-V-D." The spelled DVD out to make it even more painful for me to know that I was holding it in my hands! How could I be so stupid? "Don't worry, I'll give it back." I sighed with relief. "If you run up to Ash, tell him he killed his parents and partners, Kid, tell him he's an asymmetrical bastard, and Black Star, and tell him he's a lowly peasant." That would make a lot of people angry but I had to do it.

Maka followed me out the door and up to Kid's mansion. Maka hid behind the gate outside the front door. I knocked three times as Kid answered the door with a smile. He looks so nice… but I have to!

"Hi, Soul-" I cut him off so I can finish this stupid blackmail and get that tape.

"You're an asymmetrical bastard!" I yell as a I run off to Black Star's. I take one glance at Kid to see him frozen in place with anger and shock.

I arrived at Black Star's and knock. He doesn't answer so I break down the door and find him on top of Tsubaki heading far south under her clothes. He then pops up with an extremely red face but just before he could one thing…

"Black Star: you are a lowly peasant!" I run off again taking one glance back and see the same results as with Kid. And now off to the worst one.

"Oh hi Soul." He says in the nicest voice possible.

"You killed your parents and partners." I run off to see him frozen in a completely blank expression. I turn the corner to see Maka laughing off her ass and as much as I would love to rage at her, I needed to get home before Kid or Black Star or Ash found me. I sprint down the lane until… shit. Black Star jumps in the way slamming me in the gut. I fly back to be hit in the kidney by Kid. I go back and forth between Kid and Black Star being beaten senseless.

"Uaghh…" I can't manage to form a sentence with the throbbing in my everywhere. I am hurting like hell as Kid and Black Star leave me in the middle of the street. Maka walks over me smiling but then frowns.

"I don't feel like you got beaten bad enough because Ash didn't show but I think you've learned your lesson: DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING MESS WITH MY BOOKS." She then brutally Maka-chopped me in the face and that was the last ht of the day. Maka dragged me into the apartment and into my bed like a good meister would. I thank and praise her graciousness knowing that I shouldn't try to get her back. Ow, that is the last time I ever mess with Maka.


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Yes, this chapter is super short but it will lead to some ones horribly messed up sense of revenge. Enjoy his speech and then his vengeance!**

"No," I whispered into the darkness, "It's not over Soul. It had only just begun. My revenge will be exacted and it will be horrid and painful. Prepare to suffer like none has suffered before. I, Ashton Wolf, swear on my honor, I will avenge myself." I say aloud as I vanish into the darkness preparing to execute my master plan.


	4. Perfect

I felt good to wake up to the thought that he had given Soul a lesson about symmetry. I hit both his kidneys at equal strength and once in the solar plexus with both hands. I had hit him hard enough for him to learn his lesson though I might have overdone it having to make the bruises Black Star gave Soul symmetrical. But he did call me an 'asymmetrical bastard'. So I think he got what he needed.

Another wonderful thought was that I was back together with Liz. Somehow, with Ash 'dying' and all cleared all harmful thought between my love and me. Why did Ash fake his own death? I may never know why but I need to find out- soon. I feel that Ash is hiding something and him talking to Stein more frequently than ever. I'm don't want to entangled in some shit with Ash. He's far more powerful than me or anyone in the DWMA and he could… no… it can't be.

I immediately go to the library and check out a book on witch's spells. I find the section on Soul Protect. It says that humans can use it if they are very powerful. No, it wasn't exactly like that. I turn the page and find a summery on Soul Create and Soul Devise. It said that you can create a Soul in the form of some one that you have devoured the soul of. Do witch's devour human souls? Maybe, but I'm not sure so this theory could be possible. If this is true, the DWMA may have a Kishin more powerful than Asura or Lord Death or Eibon or Verdun; a very scary thought. But he wouldn't…

I can't think about this now; I was meeting Liz for a snack at the pastry shop a eight sharp. I leave the library discarding the horrible thought and go to the pastry shop. I see Liz from outside and see her looking as beautiful as ever. I walk into the shop and give her a hug and a kiss. She had waited patiently for me to come and that made me feel all the more special.

"Hi." I said softly kissing her lips again.

"Good to see you too." Liz said giving me a kiss in return.

"Ready to order?" I ask Liz as she nods. I order black tea with eight sugar cubes, caramel cubes, and slices of French bread. Liz orders the same thing knowing I would approve of the eight of everything. We take our table outside looking at the clear sky at laughing Sun.

"Liz," I say seriously, "I've loved you for a very long time and since the day I met you. You planned to con me but you couldn't and from then we've been getting closer and closer together. Please, never leave me again."

"That is _so _cheesy." Liz says in a sarcastic tone then kissing my forehead. I was very happy somehow knowing this time; I would not screw this up. I've learned from my mistakes and now I put Liz before everything.

The date went smoothly and I meet Black Star in the basketball court for on one. Soul would have been there, but I'm pretty sure he is still recovering from his beat down. I was feeling good and I was going to win so I did- Black Star was destroyed at 73 to 14. I think he started to cry as I watched him sulk down the street. I feel bad but I don't care for him at this moment. I had gone on a perfect date with Liz and beat the 'almighty' Black Star in a game of basketball.

Nothing was weighing me down as I drifted into sleep. All except for one thought…


	5. Nightmare

I woke up to be in the front of a massive line in front of the DWMA. I the great Black Star was looking at the front of a massive line that included every person in the world. Damn, the back of the line was directly behind me and at the very back was just a child. I was wondering how this was even possible but I didn't care if I even had to every single one of them.

I wondered what this was until I saw a giant sign that said: 'FIGHT THE MAGNIFICENT BLACK STAR'. So people finally wan to take on their god. Hm, it's about damn time I show people who's boss. I looked at he first person in line was Ox, easy.

He walks up to me silence and lunges for me as I dodge left and counter attack. Oz blocks and punches me straight in the face and then knees me in gut. I'm incapacitated as my vision fades.

I awaken and find another opponent: Maka. The same exact thing happens like the fight with Ox. More and more people fight me and I lose every single time. This is the worst that could ever happen to me but it can't be real.


	6. Phoenix

I watched Black Star squirm and scream for three yours straight going on whatever horrible nightmare he made for himself. I do feel making him suffer like this though. I all I did was give him a specific type of poison I stole from Medusa's lab, put one drop in his mouth while he was sleeping and… Oh shit. It wasn't Black Star who reminded me about my dead parents and weapons, it was Soul. That makes a lot more sense.

"Sorry, Black Star." I whisper into his ear. I quickly exit out the window I entered and walked into the night.

While I was walking down the lane, I noticed a Kishin egg nearby- delicious. I wander into a dark alley where this weird thing with blades sticking out of it was eating a human. It turns to me noticing my slightly larger soul.

"You are a human?" It stuttered.

"Yeah." I say.

"Yet you can use Soul Protect?" Its voice was choppy and only spoke in short burst. Yet, is able to know I had Soul protect on. "You are Ashton Wolve. My master wants to find you- I bring you to master." The little thing bounced of the alley walls hopping towards me. I do nothing except look at the original place it was until it comes straight at me. I sidestep and drag my hand into its chest. My hand drifts through it as if the blade thing was an illusion. When the thing dropped to the ground behind me, all that was left in my hand was a Kishin egg; I crush it in my hand.

I walk forward looking at the real prize: a human soul. I toss it up in the air, catch it with my mouth and chomp down. It's my secret sin. I will become a god- a true god. Not of those like Asura, Death, Nightgale, or Verdun. No, once I become a Kishin, I will be able to create, destroy, or devour souls at a whim. A true god will be born out of Ash to become the Kishin Phoenix.

I've got 99 souls but a witch isn't one of them. I just need one which to become Phoenix. I heard a new student is at the school that came while I was gone but… there was something odd about him. But I'll do anything to get that damn which soul as. I don't care about the people who didn't care about me; Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Liz. Maka will definitely be the first one to go. Then Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Kid, and then Liz. She will watch everyone she loved burn and die and then… she lives. Liz will live with the fact that everyone she loved died.

I have been given the random chance selection of the basic power of a god. When I become Phoenix, my power will become refined and I will be deathless. I will be a god but I need that witch soul- and I will get it.


End file.
